A variety of growing methods and systems for use in the field of aeroponics and/or hydroponics have been heretofore suggested and/or utilized. These methods and systems have employed various means for germinating seeds and for supporting seedlings and plants during their growth cycle. Such means as have been heretofore employed have often required transplanting of a seedling once germinated (risking plant damage), and/or have not adequately addressed plant support over the lifecycle of the plant.
Support of the growing plant is of particular concern in culture where no root anchoring growth medium (such as soil or the like) is present, and must be addressed to better assure proper development of the plant. Heretofore utilized arrangements have often required plant support to be reconfigured multiple times during the growth of the plant from seedling to full term.
As may be appreciated, therefore, improvement of systems for seed germination and support of plants in aeroponic and/or hydroponic culture could be utilized. In particular, it would be beneficial to provide systems wherein handling of plants from seed germination to full term growth is minimized or eliminated.